


Staring at her

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Concept fic: Throat. Asked by reginamme via tumblr-------------Emma had stared, slightly transfixed, as the swirling colors varied from deep purple to something more akin to lavender, those fingers never leaving the brunette’s own neck as they kept drawing invisible lines over flesh Emma felt hungry for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What Emma is referring to during the first lines is Daniel’s ring, the one she used back in S1. It’s one old headcanon of mine that, after so many years with it fastened around her throat and after what had happened with Daniel, Regina still tried to grab it even though it wasn’t there anymore so I just decided to re-use the idea xd (Plus the whole ring had its own place on the early on theories that were worked out and the ring was always a favorite of mine to work with)

The first time Emma had seen it they had been at Neverland; surrounded by mosquitoes, magic and the impending doom of Peter Pan waiting for them to fall into their clutches. It had been one of those first hours into the jungle-ish place, after they had decided to take a rest into a slightly larger clearing than the ones they had been finding ever since they had left the beach behind. Regina had seated just in front of Emma, seemingly completely blind to the world around them and the hoots and whispers of invisible animals that seemed to be watching them, gleaming eyes appearing and disappearing into the dark shadows that followed their every step.

She had been playing with the lapels of her blazer, apparently trying to pick the heavy, warm air that floated around them as she idly played with her fingers inches above her throat. As Emma watched, suddenly enthralled by the way Regina’s eyes, glazed, seemed to flinch before her fingers curled around over nothing before she rose her hand, her knuckles grazing the skin at her throat before coiling just below her earlobe, shadows being drown on her skin as she breathed in the smell of the fat droplets of rain Emma realized that had started to fall.

“We need to move.” She heard herself saying and gone were Regina’s lost expression and fingers. She found herself missing them.

The second time Emma had discovered herself staring had been shortly after returning from her year at New York, when her memories of Henry growing up in front of her still overlapped with the true version of the story. Regina had been looking at the unlit windows of her office, seeming to be competing against the night’s darkness into a staring contest when her right hand had risen and, seemingly unware, she had started to run up her fingers over her jaw, eyes gleaming purple with unleashed power.

Emma had stared, slightly transfixed, as the swirling colors varied from deep purple to something more akin to lavender, those fingers never leaving the brunette’s own neck as they kept drawing invisible lines over flesh Emma felt hungry for. That had been the first time she had voiced her attraction into the darkness of her room many hours after that, remembering the way the older woman’s tips had traced paths she longed to run with her tongue.

The third time Emma had stared at the older woman without even trying to disguise it. It had been back with The Queens of Darkness roaming through Storybrooke and the feeling of complete and utter lost as the reality of her being something else, something different had started to grow at the bottom of her lungs, quietly filling them with the hatred she sometimes felt about to drown in.

Regina had been reading, trying to find anything they could use in order to find the author and her eyes had been warmly lighted, gone the purple that sometimes seemed to swim on them as she curled her fingers just below her chin, the black ensemble she wore eliciting Emma’s eyes to look again and again as she tried to do her best to find anything they could work with.

After that there had been many moments in where Emma had found herself looking at Regina’s throat, silently wondering what would be to suck on her pulse point, rake her nails down her back and whisper her name against sweaty warm flesh but the fourth time she remembered even looking at the older woman’s fingers as they drew on her skin had been after they had come from the Wish Realm, the possibility of the Queen’s comeback and the sudden decision she had shared to absorb her back in still looming over the heads of everyone in the room. Regina’s nails had dig on her throat ever just slightly and Emma had followed them as they rose and fell, leaving behind faint lines she wished she would be able to touch as she wrote between them the sentences she didn’t dare to say out loud.

That had been the first time she had caught Regina’s eyes settled on her, a quiet, yet daring brow arcing asking for something Emma felt unable to truly describe.

The fifth time Emma had actually kissed that throat, leaving slow, open mouthed kisses as she wrote down the hundred words she would have said months, years ago when she had first looked at Regina knowing that she couldn’t call her an enemy anymore.

Regina had grasped her hair and had asked her to suck harder. Which, of course, she did.

And it had never been something more delicious.


End file.
